Easter Egg Hunter
by Epicminion
Summary: Blair could not believe Soul and Maka didn't hunt for Easter Eggs. She need to make a plan. They were kids after all and what was Easter in Death City with out an Easter egg hunt?


Hey! Happy Easter! So, I hope you enjoy the fic and as always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Have a great day and thanks for reading!

* * *

Easter Egg Hunt

"What do you mean you don't search for Easter eggs?" Blair exclaimed as she stared in disbelief at the 13 year old weapon and Meister pair who were just going to go off to bed. This was the magical cat's first Easter with the duo and she could not believe that they did not look for Easter eggs like other children.

"Blair, we haven't had an adult living with us since we were nine and we can't hide them for each other," Maka explained.

"Besides looking for Easter eggs is lame," Soul added.

Maka didn't agree with Soul but Blair distracted her with questions.

"Do you mean you guys don't buy chocolate Easter bunnies and marshmallow peeps and mini eggs and-" Blair rambled.

"No, Blair, we buy the candy but we just don't hide it," Maka explained as she gestured towards the bags of holiday candy piled high on the counter.

"We open all the bags and pig out on the candy tomorrow," Soul added.

"Oh," Blair said already formulating a plan. "Well, have a nice sleep kittens, Blair will be out tomorrow, enjoy your candy!" _If you can find it_, Blair added in her head as the young teens said good night and headed off to their respective rooms. Once Blair was sure they were asleep she turned into her cat form and slipped out the window into the night.

When Blair got home, she opened her package of newly purchased plastic Easter eggs and trinkets before moved towards the mountain of candy on the counter.

As quietly as she could Blair opened the packages and placed the coveted candy inside the plastic eggs and hid them in all rooms in the house before giggling quietly to herself and writing her roommates a note that explained the situation to them. They would have fun with this (or at least, Blair would)!

* * *

The next morning Maka awoke to the bright sunlight that streamed through her window. The blonde, still feeling sleepy tried to roll over to fall back asleep only to lay down on something hard and roundish.

What?

Maka reached for the object only to discover an Easter egg? How did that get there?

Anyway, she had to wake up Soul to get started on their pig out/ movie marathon session. Maka languidly got up and started to move towards the door only to step on yet another egg.

With a loud thud and a sort if squealing noise Maka fell to the ground. In seconds Soul was at her door, arm ready to transform. When he saw she was possibly hurt and not under attack he dropped his half transformed arm and moved towards her.

Only to step in the same egg and fall seconds later.

"What the fuck?" The albino teen asked before blinking down at the cause of his pain, "is that an Easter egg?"

Maka nodded, "I found another one on my bed,"

Soul raised an eyebrow, and gave her a disapproving look. "Are you serious? Did you seriously try to smuggle candy into your room then trip over it? Wow, Maka that's super cool," Soul drawled (if Maka looked very closely she could see the hurt that radiated from his soul).

"No Soul! I didn't try to smuggle candy, look," Maka exclaimed and pointed down the hallway to Soul's room. "There's candy in your room to!"

Soul was now incredibly confused.

"What the..." He trailed of as he stood up, offered Maka a hand and walked out of her room, her hand still wrapped tightly in his.

When they reached the living room they stared. The entire room was littered with brightly colored plastic eggs and their mountain if candy was gone, replaced with a note. Maka let go of Soul hand to go over look at it. When she read the note her face light up, her smile bright.

"What?" Asked Soul, who was still very much in the dark about what was going on with the eggs and the paper.

"Blair made us an Easter egg hunt!" The young Meister exclaimed, her eyes shined and a huge grin threatened to split her face in half. She was obviously excited. Soul? Not so much. The teenage boy was annoyed. He had to work for his candy? What the heck! Damn that cat! His annoyance was mostly a front. if it made Maka this happy (which made her look adorable), it obviously wouldn't be that bad... And it almost seemed to be kinda fun, he did miss this childhood activity and her happiness seemed to be contagious, a small grin threatening to spread across his face.

"Cool," Soul replied as her grabbed the green basket from the counter, "I bet I can find more eggs than you!" the boy said, a large grin finally splitting his face.

"No way," Maka shot back, "I'll find way more eggs than you." She grabbed the red basket and started grabbing as many eggs as she could find.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later almost all of the eggs that were not really well hidden (the well hidden ones would probably stay hidden for the next few months)had been found and put in either the red or green basket.

Maka had positioned herself in the middle of the floor and dumped her basket on the eggs out in front of her ( a safe distance from where Soul was sitting, the bastard had tried to steal a bunch if her eggs already) and started counting her eggs. Soul did the same.

"Hah! Take that!" Soul yelled triumphantly. "I have 23!"

"Haha," Maka laughed victoriously. "I have 27!"

"What? No fair?!" Soul said and pointed at his Meister. "I demand a recount!"

"No way, I won fair and square. Stop being such a poor loser."

Soul grumbled and glared at Maka, who had gotten up and moved over to the kitchen to grab some bowls to sort their candy.

"We really need to thank Blair, I forgot how fun this was!" Maka exclaimed as she opened her first Easter egg and dumped the mini eggs in to the bowl. Soul followed suite, pouring his candy into their shared bowls. Almost all the eggs had candy, others however had small trinkets or some coins (Soul found a laser pointer in one, He was not sharing that).

Once all the candy was emptied out the duo moved the candy filled bowls to the coffee table (don't spill don't spill, shut up!) and started their traditional movie marathon and pig out.

* * *

When Blair came home she noticed the partners snuggled asleep together on the couch, almost completely empty bowls around them as well as plastic egg shells littered the floor. Blair smiled softly and quietly so she would not wake them, gathered the plastic eggs and put them in a bag for next year.

* * *

On Easter morning Maka, now age 16 woke up at eight in the morning (the absolute earliest Soul would ever get up on a holiday) and rolled over, sat up and jumped on top of her male partner.

"Wake up Soul, it's time to find the eggs!"

The both grinned as they grabbed their red and green baskets and moved to the living room.


End file.
